Keeping a Promise
by Rexy48
Summary: An old weapons lab, a strange ancient device, and the Genii. Kolya returns with a new agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Rexy48**

**Title: Keeping a Promise**

**Spoilers: **Season 1 up to 'The Gift', and foreshadowing to Season 2 'The Seige 3' and 'Coup D'etat'.

**A/N:** Despite being in a starring role Ford was a vastly underused character, now he finally gets a chance to show off his skill. Any comments are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary**: An old weapons lab, a strange ancient device, and the Genii. Kolya returns with a new agenda.

**[1]**

Major John Sheppard casually hiked up the small trail, at ease in the quiet forest. Although there was evidence of small paths once used by hunters the amount of new growth suggested the planet had been uninhabited for some time. There had been no signs of any wildlife save for the soft cries of birds heard in the distance. The peaceful atmosphere was reminiscent of his time playing in the forests near his house as a kid. It was almost enough to forget that they were in another galaxy with no way to return home and with life-sucking aliens heading their way. Almost.

During a recent trading mission SGA-2 had encountered a merchant who made mention of once finding some ruins on an old hunting ground. When the Atlantis database was queried it turned out that the Ancients had used P23-239 as a weapons testing facility. Once scans verified a safe atmosphere there had been no hesitation in Dr. Elizabeth Weir's approval to send a team. In less than an hour SGA-1 was geared up and heading through the gate.

Sheppard cast a glance behind him. Lt. Aiden Ford looked his usual eager self, alert despite his casual appearance. Close behind him was Dr. Rodney McKay, panting slightly due to the overly large backpack he always seemed to carry. Last was Teyla Emmagan, comfortably holding the P-90 as if she had used one all her life. Sometimes it was hard to remember she wasn't of their world let alone their galaxy. Still, he trusted her just as much as his Earthling teammates.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" McKay asked, breaking the silence as he paused a moment to catch his breath. "We've been walking for over an hour now and…"

"Twenty four."

McKay turned his gaze to Ford. "What?"

"Minutes, McKay," the soldier clarified. "We've been walking for twenty four minutes." Doubt passed over the scientist's face.

"Really? Because it feels like an hour now and …" He glanced down at his watch then to the young lieutenant in disbelief - how did he do that?

"I am sure we will arrive shortly," Teyla assured him as they resumed walking. "The merchant said the ruins were not far from the gate."

"Well obviously his idea of 'not far' is vastly different than that of a normal person. Why couldn't we just take a jumper?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sheppard answered, "maybe it had something to do with the rocky cliffs and dense forests that surround the ruins, remember? Besides, with all the time you spend sitting in your lab the walk will do you good."

"It's not like I'm just sitting around twiddling my thumbs. Do you have any idea how many programs are still not running efficiently? We're just starting to get back to the level we were at before the storm flooded several sections of the city. Add that to the amount of new systems and devices being discovered by the roving teams and…"

"We're here," Sheppard interrupted.

"… incompetent staff and …what did you say?"

"We're here," he repeated. Without another word McKay quickly moved forward only to stop a few feet past the soldier, obvious disappointment in his face. "Well, he did say it was ruins," Sheppard offered.

"I know but …"

"What?" Ford asked as he and Teyla arrived. "Oh," he answered for himself, understanding. The trail had opened up to a small clearing with large slabs of stone circling haphazardly around several smaller but still big rocks. It reminded him of Stonehenge, if the designers had been drunk. In the center were three black pillars about four feet high, while a fourth pillar lay broken on the ground. If this had once housed weapons it had long since been stripped clean of anything valuable.

Pulling out a scanner from his front vest pocket McKay gave a slight frown. "Now that's interesting."

"Besides the lack of vegetation?" Sheppard asked as he looked about. All around the clearing the forest grew tall and thick but everything, even the grass, stopped a few feet before the large slabs.

"According to this there's a faint power source emitting from the ruins."

"And?"

McKay looked back to the rocks. "Since when do rocks emit energy?"

"You think something's hidden under the rocks?"

"Or in the pillars, yes. It might explain the lack of growth in the area." With that he moved forward. The other three carefully entered, looking about for anything that might cause concern. Circling the area they found nothing to suggest anyone had been there recently. They returned to the center where McKay was mumbling to himself as he examined the scanner.

Rapping his knuckles against one of the stone slabs Ford commented, "Seems solid."

"Brilliant observation, Lt. Obvious," McKay responded, making another adjustment on the device before looking up. "Those slabs are actually the remains of a structure that once protected this area, particularly this central region. Their density makes them extremely durable and an ideal building material. "

"Didn't seem to do much good," Sheppard commenting, eyeing the broken pillar on the ground.

"Be glad that's the only one broken. We don't know when, or why, the Ancients stopped using this area. It may have been during the Wraith invasion 10,000 years ago, or it may be much older." The scientist moved about the pillars, lightly touching each as his eyes moved between them and the device in his hand. "Each seems to be emitting a small amount of power."

"So what do they do?"

"I need to take more readings."

"In other words you don't know." Ignoring the glare McKay sent his way, Sheppard addressed the other two members of the team. "Looks like we'll be here a while so might as well get comfortable. Ford, you take first watch."

"Yes, sir."

As Ford began to slowly patrol around the clearing, Teyla and Sheppard took a seat on one of the smaller rocks. They watched McKay working for a few minutes before Sheppard grew bored.

"Seen any good movies lately?" he casually asked.

* * *

"Best comedy?"

"That's easy, the Naked Gun series."

"Really? I thought you'd be more of a Monty Python type of guy." The playful banter between soldiers filtered its way toward McKay, who tried his best to tone out the annoyance. Teyla, slowly circling around the backside of the ruins, was luckily out of earshot of the chatter while he was stuck in the middle of it. He had already figured out the pillars were part of the original device once sheltered in the facility and served a dual purpose of both protecting the device and providing it additional power. The main question now was what did the missing device do? It was a problem he would've solved by now if not for his teammates' meaningless chatter distracting him.

"How about Sci-Fi?"

"You mean besides this one? Star Trek. You?"

"The Outer Limits."

McKay growled, lowering his scanner. "Do you mind? Genius at work here! Your endless babble is not only distracting but wrong. Clearly Doctor Who is the best science fiction show in…" A sharp pain stopped his refute. His hand moved to his neck, eyes going wide as he felt a small, feathered dart. He tried to call out but his face already had gone numb. He saw more than felt the second dart strike his leg moments before he collapsed to the ground.

"Come on, a teleporting phone booth? How stupid is that?" When the expected retort never came both soldiers were instantly alert. Instinctively they moved in opposite directions and in doing so dodged the darts sent their way.

"Teyla, we have hostiles!" Sheppard called out, trying to make his way toward the pillars where Rodney had been. A volley of bullets caused him to veer sharply to the left and into the surrounding forest. Projectile weapons? He keyed his radio again. "Ford, Teyla, what's your status?"

"I have at least four bandits," was Ford's winded response, followed by gunfire. "Make that three."

"Any sign of Teyla?"

"Negative. I think whatever got McKay got her as well."

"Damn it. Try to get to the gate, radio Atlantis that--" He was cut off abruptly as he ran head-on into an enemy soldier and they both stumbled to the ground. The enemy was fast but Sheppard was faster, rolling quickly to one side and kicking hard, striking the man's head. From the loud snapping sound the man was out of the fight, permanently. Sheppard went to key his radio but it wasn't there. He searched around, finding it a few feet away and broken. Cursing to himself he went to examine the body. Although he didn't recognize the plain brown outfit the man wore there was no forgetting the device on his wrist or the weapon he carried - Genii.


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

By his best estimates Lt. Ford had managed to make it most of the way to the gate. He had lost radio contact with Major Sheppard and though he hated to leave his commander behind he had orders to carry out. Only after dialing for backup would he go back and rescue his teammates. Pausing a moment at one of the larger trees Ford did a quick check of his equipment, confirming he still carried his sidearm and knife before loading a fresh magazine into his P-90. He had managed to eliminate the four enemy soldiers that had chased him initially but he didn't know how many were left or what else lay up ahead.

He had stayed in the dense forest as he ran. The original path was close now. It might be possible to make a run for the gate but any enemy that planned such an ambush would be foolish not to guard it. No, better to continue on this way, he just needed to be more careful – the ground began to slope steeply to the side and in several places had collapsed into a sheer drop. Probably not steep enough to be fatal but definitely enough to cause serious injury.

Ford continued on, staying as low as he could while trying to ignore the sharp branches that cut into his arms and face. Reaching the edge of the clearing he stopped, calculating. There were five guards near the gate, each carrying the same projectile weapons he had seen earlier. Ford may not know who the guards were but assumed that, just like the Genii he'd encountered before, they were both ruthless and cunning, a definite shoot first type of group. He had to draw them away from the gate.

Taking aim he fired, his target dropping to the ground. Instantly the other four were moving in his direction and shooting back. Ford managed to hit one more before retreating back into the forest, moving the way he had come. He could hear the enemy coming up behind him as he ducked behind one of the larger trees, hoping the enemy would pass and give him enough time to return and dial the gate. The first two rushed by without incident but just as his hopes rose the third appeared spotted him.

"There he is!" the man shouted, doing a quick about face. Ford raised his gun and fired, striking the enemy dead center. The Genii staggered forward a few feet and reached out, grabbing onto Ford's weapon. As the other two Genii turned and began running back Ford knew there wasn't time to recover the gun from the dead man's grip. Instead he released the P-90, dodged right and charged. He dislodged the weapon out of the enemy's hand on the first strike and knocked the man out on the second. Without a pause he turned and ducked, sweeping his leg around. The second enemy fell to the ground where a quick strike to the neck ensured he would stay down. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

"Don't move!" Ford turned, seeing the second soldier he had shot at the gate. The Genii stood several feet back clutching a bleeding shoulder with one hand while the other held a weapon aimed at directly at his head. The enemy gave a quick glance to his companions before saying, "Impressive. Still, you have lost. Stand slowly, hands raised." Ford paused, quickly going over his options. Though he wasn't sure about the Major he knew McKay and Teyla had already been captured. There was no scheduled report with Atlantis for another four hours and by then it would be too late. There was too much was riding on him; he couldn't surrender.

"Okay, easy now," he started. "I give up." Standing up slowly he began to raise his arms before deftly drawing the dagger at his back and throwing it at the Genii. The dagger struck home the same time the enemy fired back. Ford felt as if a truck had slammed into him as his breath was violently stolen away. He took an involuntary step back and lost his balance. Desperately trying to regain his equilibrium and breathe at the same time, he failed at both. Ford's last sight was of the Genii soldier drawing the bloody knife out from his shoulder before falling into darkness.

* * *

"Commander, the threat has been eliminated."

_"Are you sure?"_

"I'm staring at his body now."

"_Excellent, return to the gate. We will be leaving shortly."_

"Yes sir." The Genii soldier lowered his communication device, a sneer on his face. "Not so tough now are you, Lantean? You should never have messed with the Genii." The solider kicked at the ground, sending several rocks over the edge and onto the fallen form below. He would've liked to salvage the remaining weapons from the corpse but between the bullet and knife wounds his strength was running out. Instead he turned away from the edge to check on his comrades.

* * *

"_Commander, the threat has been eliminated."_

_"Are you sure?"_

"_I'm staring at his body now."_

Sheppard clutched his weapon tightly, trying to quench the rage. Ford, dead? Impossible. The lieutenant was a weapons expert in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat, too good to be taken down so easily. It had to be a ruse. Carefully easing his way forward through the bushes Sheppard knew he couldn't afford to act irrationally; he had to think. What did he know? The ambush had been well planned. The Genii had known they were coming, which meant the merchant SGA-2 had encountered was a setup. Since it was the Genii, it was likely McKay had simply been knocked out to be questioned later. He didn't know the whereabouts of Teyla but assumed her lack of warning meant she had been knocked out as well. And Ford was … out of communication. So the big question of the day: who was in charge? Pausing at the edge of the forest, well hidden in the dense shrubs, he received his answer.

Commander Acastus Kolya stood near the pillars in the center of the ruins listening to a report from one of his soldiers. Lying motionless on the ground nearby were McKay and Teyla, their hands bound behind them. Whatever news the solider had just given it was obviously not what Kolya wanted to hear. Looking as if he might strike her down the Genii instead activated his wrist communicator.

_"Major Sheppard, may I assume you are listening in? We have played this game before, but let me assure you that this time I will win."_

"Famous words from a sore loser," Sheppard responded quietly. "You might want to look down." Kolya lowered his gaze, seeing a bright red dot on the center of his chest. "Now I think you better surrender. This time, I won't miss."

_"As expected, you are a coward who is afraid to face me."_

"No, I just like these odds better. What did you do to Teyla and McKay?"

_"They are fine, for now."_ He gave a short nod to the nearby soldier, who quickly drew her weapon and pointed it down at Teyla. _"However, I don't have time for games. You have already lost one of your men. Unless you surrender, Vazil will guarantee the loss of a second."_

"You wouldn't." The Genii Commander looked directly at the bushes where Sheppard hid. Although he didn't say anything, the look on his face said everything. "Okay, but they go free."

_"No harm shall come to them." _

Sheppard didn't believe Kolya for a second but there was little choice. With only a word the Genii solider would kill Teyla without hesitation. Too many had already died because of him. Slowly Sheppard stood and stepped away from the bushes, his weapon held out to the side. Two other Genii soldiers quickly moved forward, grabbing his weapon before tightly securing his arms behind him. They brought him before Kolya.

"Major Sheppard, so nice of you to finally join us," he gloated. "We have much to discuss." Then to Vazil, "Prepare the prisoners for transport."

"What about our deal?" Sheppard asked. "You said you'd let them go."

"I believe I said no harm shall come to them," Kolya calmly responded. "I said nothing about letting them go free."

"Kolya!" Sheppard struggled against the two soldiers that held him. "It's me you want, let them go!" The Commander paused, looking from the two forms on the ground to the hate-filled eyes of the Major, an amused look on his face.

"Your ego is astounding, Major Sheppard. You think I did this all for revenge? As enjoyable as the thought of killing you is there are more important matters to discuss. And I did not come all this way to simply release that which I came for." His gaze drifted to the side and down to one of the still forms. "There are a few matters that require Doctor McKay's attention." The shocked look on Sheppard's face was pure enjoyment.

As he turned aside Sheppard yelled out, "I could've killed you back on Dagan, you owe me! I'll go with you. I won't even fight. Just let Teyla go." Kolya turned back, meeting his eyes again.

"Very well, under those conditions Miss Emmagan will be set free at the gate." To his soldiers, "Bring them."

* * *

Sheppard watched as the Teyla was placed on the ground near the DHD and the ropes binding her removed. As another solider began to dial the gate Kolya told Sheppard, "I have kept my end of the agreement. You will continue to keep yours." The gate swooshed open. The Genii Commander gestured to the two men that held McKay and they moved forward into the event horizon, dragging the still unconscious scientist with them. Several other soldiers began to head through before Sheppard felt a push from the ones guarding him. Not wanting to risk Teyla's life he allowed himself to be brought through the gate. As soon as he was gone Kolya turned to one of remaining soldiers. "Wait until we are all through. Once you dispose of this one return home for medical treatment. You have served well."

"Yes sir." The soldier waited at the DHD, a hand against the wound on his shoulder, watching as the last of his comrades entered the gate. When wormhole vanished he turned to the figure on the ground, a sneer on his face. "To think you would join traitorous people such as these from Atlantis. Teyla Emmagan, you cannot be forgiven." As he raised his weapon a shot rang out. The soldier collapsed to his knees, the gun falling out of his hand as he stared up in shock.

"I … I killed you. You're dead!"

"I could say the same thing." Lt. Ford limped painfully forward, his uniform ripped, right arm dangling uselessly, left eye nearly swollen shut, and bleeding from too many cuts to count. He raised the stolen Genii weapon in his left hand. "Next time make sure you finish the job." Another shot rang out and this time when the Genii soldier fell there was no getting back up.

Ford hobbled toward Teyla, relieved to see the steady rise and fall of her chest. Although he hadn't save Sheppard or McKay at least he had managed to rescue her. Dropping the gun he began to dial Atlantis, fighting to remain conscious. Five symbols… six… one more…. seven … With the last of his strength he pressed down on the center control as the darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

Standing at the side of a console Dr. Weir listened patiently as the excited scientist explained her recent findings, though how one could get excited over more efficient light bulbs was difficult to understand. Maybe if they were back on Earth it would be important but this was Atlantis - lights were just a tiny part of the entire marvelous package.

"And just think of what we could do with this back home," the scientist was saying. "When Doctor McKay returns I can't wait to show him---"

"_Unscheduled off-world activation!" _

"Raise the shield!" Weir automatically called out. Grateful for an excuse to leave she moved quickly to the dialer, looking at the screen. "Do we have an IDC?" she asked the technician.

"Negative." They waited a few moments but no transmission came through nor did anything bump against the shield. A minute later the gate shut down. "That was weird," the technician commented.

Weir stared at the now quiet gate. There were currently three off-world teams. Having learned long ago to rely on her instincts she keyed her radio. "Dr. Beckett, we may have a medical emergency. I need to you assemble a crew and report to the gate room."

_"Right away!"_

"You think one of our teams is in trouble?" the technician asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and I think I know which one. Dial P23-239."

* * *

The cell was dark and damp, looking straight from the dungeons of the middle ages. There were no windows or lights and the only illumination came through the bars of the door from somewhere down the hall. A cot had been placed to one side along with two buckets, one half-filled with water, the other empty. An unmoving figure lay on the cot while another slowly moved about the room feeling the walls, determined to find a way out. Every few minutes he would check the status of his companion, each time frowning at the result. Eventually he sat with one eye on his friend and the other toward the door.

* * *

As consciousness slowly returned so did the feeling that something wasn't right. First was the poor excuse for a mattress, second was a rotten odor of something long dead, and finally there was the distinct memory of the numbing feathered darts. He groaned. Someone had decided to take him prisoner – again. Talk about alien abductions. What was it with this galaxy anyway?

"About time you woke up." Suppressing another groan, McKay slowly opened his eyes to see Sheppard sitting on the floor nearby. He blinked a few times, waiting for his eyesight to focus. When he could finally see clearly he frowned.

"What happened to you?"

"You know the usual. Captured, interrogated, thrown into a cell."

"Guess they didn't like your answers."

"Yeah, I don't think they did." The right side of Sheppard's face was dark with bruises. A cut above his eye had eventually dried but not before spilling down the side of his face. And those were just the visible wounds – what else did they do?

McKay slowly sat up, looking around the cell. "Oh, that's just great. We go from a deserted planet with an empty weapon's lab to a dark, dank dungeon." He looked at his teammate. "What did you do, break a hundred mirrors as a kid? Walk under every ladder? Seriously this never happened back on Earth."

"Don't blame me," Sheppard said. "I'm normally getting you out of trouble."

"What? That's ridiculous! If anyone is going around saving people it's…" He stopped as he heard loud footsteps approaching from somewhere down the hall. Sheppard quickly rose, automatically placing himself protectively in front of McKay. Nervous, the scientist quietly asked, "You wouldn't happen to know who's coming, would you?" Before Sheppard could respond the figures arrived. McKay involuntarily moved back on the cot, his back to the wall, distancing himself as much as he could.

Kolya and the solider Sheppard recognized as Vazil stood outside the door. The Genii commander looked inside the cell with smug satisfaction at the look of terror on the scientist's face. "Doctor McKay, how was your rest?"

"What do you want?" McKay responded, placing as much anger as he could behind his words in an attempt to cover his fear. "Another ZedPM?"

"The device no longer concerns me. Learning the Dagan people took it from you is well enough. No, this time it is a little more complicated. I need you to fix something for me."

"Fix it yourself."

"I thought you might say that." He snapped his fingers and Vazil drew her dagger, the jagged blade reflecting in the light. McKay tried to back up further, unconsciously holding onto his left arm. He still had nightmares - the storm, the balcony, and especially the knife – but he had vowed never to be so weak again. Realizing he held his arm he released it before meeting Kolya's gaze defiantly.

"Kolya, you said you wouldn't harm him!" Sheppard warned.

Unlocking the cell door the Genii responded, "Yes, I did." Vazil moved quickly. Ready to defend McKay, Sheppard was unprepared as the strikes were turned and directed at him. Already weakened from the 'interrogation' earlier his response was too slow. The knife cut deep and when Vazil stepped back it dripped with blood. "I did not say the same for you."

McKay looked from the bloody knife to Sheppard, who clutched at his side. Eyes wide he could only stare at the blood that seeped through his friend's fingers. Vazil grinned, obviously enjoying it, her eyes eager for more. Sensing what his teammate was about to say Sheppard ordered, "McKay, don't!"

"Vazil is very good at what she does. Need I persuade you more, Doctor McKay?" Kolya snapped his fingers again. This time Sheppard was able to dodge Vazil's first few strikes but the Genii was fast and added to the wound she had already inflicted he wasn't fast enough and the blade sliced across his leg.

"I'll fix it!" McKay yelled out as he jumped up. "Just stop!" Kolya grinned, lowering his hand. Obviously disappointed Vazil moved back, wiping the blade clean before sheathing it. Ignoring them for now McKay went to Sheppard's side, not knowing what to do as he eased the man down onto the cot.

"Don't help them," the Major ordered. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Major, you're anything but fine. You're …" He felt so helpless! He turned to the doorway, eyes set. "I'll help but only after Sheppard's wounds are treated."

"You will come now, Doctor." McKay didn't move as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever this broken object is you can't fix it on your own. You've already made your point. If you let the Major die you'll never get it fixed."

Kolya took a few steps forward, glaring at the scientist who glared back without flinching. After a moment Kolya shook his head and headed back out. "You amaze me, Doctor McKay. It appears you've grown a backbone. Very well, I will send someone to treat Sheppard's wounds but you _will_ come now."

"Rodney…" Sheppard told him through clenched teeth. "Don't."

"If you can think of a better plan I'd like to know," he whispered back. "I'm not Carson but I know massive bleeding when I see it." He stood and turned to face the two Genii who now waited on the other side of the cell door. "Fine, I'm coming." Giving Sheppard a quick reassuring glance while trying to quench his own panic and fears, McKay followed after Kolya.

* * *

Teyla stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her teammate. Ford lay in a drug-induced sleep, his face peaceful beneath the gauze and wrappings. The young lieutenant had suffered a dislocated right shoulder, a bullet wound to his upper left arm, a twisted ankle and numerous cuts and scratches. Luckily no one thing was too serious but together it was enough to take him off active duty for at least a week.

She had been unconscious when the medical team had found them; all she remembered was patrolling around the ruins and then waking up in Atlantis. After confirming she was okay Beckett had informed her about and Ford's condition their missing teammates. She had no idea who had taken them or why. Worry and frustration marred her normally serene face and for once she was unsure what to do.

"Has there been any change?" Teyla turned to face Weir as the diplomat took a place at the other side of the bed.

"None," she answered. "Dr. Beckett said he must sleep the remainder of the day to recover his strength. Tomorrow he will be taken off the medicine that makes him sleep." The two women were silent for awhile, watching the slow rising and falling of the soldier's chest. "It is my fault," Teyla eventually said, her voice quiet and filled with guilt. "I was on watch but I did not see anything."

"It's not your fault," Weir assured her. "From what I can tell this was well planned. There was no way you could've known."

Although she knew Weir was right, Teyla still felt guilty. She should've seen through the ambush, should've detected something was wrong. "Has there been any word from the off-world teams?" Several had been sent in search of the merchant who had given the information about the ruins.

"Nothing yet, but we're not giving up."

"Let me try." Teyla turned her gaze to the expedition leader. "My people and I have negotiated many treaties and are more familiar with the people of this galaxy. They may be more willing to speak to us."

Weir didn't say anything for a moment. She knew Teyla blamed herself for Ford's injuries and McKay and Sheppard's disappearance. And what she said was true – the people of the Pegasus galaxy had traded far more years with the Athosians than with Atlantis – Teyla's people were skilled in gathering information. She nodded.

"Okay. If you need any else to go with you…"

"No, we will do this alone. We will find them, Elizabeth."

"I know," came the soft reply. "Good luck."

Determined to fulfill her promise, Teyla headed out to her quarters. There were a few items she needed to pick up first.


	4. Chapter 4

**[4]**

"This is it? You're kidding."

"I am not. Any delays and Major Sheppard will suffer. Cano and Ryal will remain here."

"Yeah, yeah."

Somewhat surprised at the distracted response Kolya left to attend to other matters. Despite the situation McKay was already fascinated by the device. Perhaps one of the strangest items he had come across so far, it appeared to be a combination of several smaller devices mounted to a standard data console. In the center of the console was a small black orb no larger than his hand. Placed around the orb in a semi-circle were crystal plates of numerous sizes and shapes while the other half had two thick tubes each around a meter in length. It looked as if something had once been attached to the ends but had been torn off as the edges were jagged and uneven.

Slowly circling around the object McKay noticed more details: the lopsided way the plates were on the console, the off-centeredness of the orb. His guess - someone had haphazardly assembled the device to what they thought it should be. It was possible this current configuration was completely wrong.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, stopping to read several of the plates. Some of the characters were damaged while were others completely blank. Just what he needed, more complications.

"That is none of your concern," Cano said, his arms crossed before him.

"You are simply to make it work," Ryal added.

McKay looked at them dumbfounded. "None of my … what type of scientists are you again?"

"I am one of the lead scientists under direct authority of Commander Kolya," Cano answered. "It was my team who cross-engineered the Wraith data device - which your people stole – to work with our technology. Ryal specializes in weapons development."

"And how does that relate to Ancient technology? Do you have any idea how exact the Ancients were in the construction of their data consoles and architecture? They were perfectionists. From what I can tell this is not the original configuration for this device and there is a high probability that pieces are still missing. If you expect me to get this working I need to know as much about this as I can." As the two looked at each other McKay let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you know how many labs the Ancients set up? Do you really think I'll know the exact facility on the exact planet this came from just from the description of a single room?" The two Genii shared another look, each frowning slightly. Eventually Cano gave a nod.

"It was found in the center of a small room," Ryal started. "The base of the console was open but there did not appear to be anything removed from it. The black sphere and most of the crystal plates were scattered about on the ground."

"Was there any pattern to the plates?" The Genii looked at him blankly. "Was there any order?" McKay clarified. "All facing upwards or from larger to small?" Ryal paused a moment, obviously thinking.

"No," he answered. "Some where right side up, some upside down."

"What about these tubes? Were they connected already?"

"No, they were on the ground. We attached them."

"And the room itself, any apparent damage?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't need you to think, I need you to know. Was there any sign of--"

"Enough," Cano interrupted. "Your questions have been answered. You are simply stalling."

"I'm not stalling! Look, it's obvious that the console was damaged when you found it. I need to know how. Was there any sign that of an attack? Scorch marks on the wall, shattered glass, anything to indicate the problem with the console wasn't internal? If the console became unstable by itself then there are different safety protocols I need to follow before I can even begin to access the systems."

"I remember seeing marks in the walls," Ryal answered, "along with several broken silver objects on the ground. We thought it was trash."

"Nothing Ancient is ever trash," McKay said. "I'm guessing they were part of the device that broke off when the lab was attacked. At least I shouldn't have to worry that the damage to the system was caused by the program itself." The open panel suggested someone had been in the middle of repairing the console. The scattered and random plates could be the result from the attack on the room, or someone had deliberately damaged it. What was connected to the tubes he couldn't fathom – yet.

McKay turned and moved to his pack that had been set on the ground. He could tell it had been rummaged through but everything appeared intact. Pulling out his scanner he turned back to the console. "If you're not going to help you could at least get me something to eat," he stated. "I'm not going to solve anything if I collapse from hunger."

"Who are you to demand anything?" Cano asked in anger.

McKay calmly looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm the only one who has any chance of getting this device to work. So unless you want to explain to Kolya that it isn't fixed because I've collapsed from hunger I suggest you find something." He turned away, missing the seething look on their faces. "And make sure it doesn't have citrus in it."

* * *

The town of Ralib was filled with people during the peak of the harvest season. Many villagers had set up booths and tents to sell their wares while travelers from various worlds had come to trade for the fresh crops. In the center of the main street was a small tavern, well known in the village for serving high quality drinks along with nightly entertainment. The past few weeks had been busy.

The barkeeper hummed softly to himself as he wiped the counter, enjoying the quiet in the morning hours before opening for lunch. An imposing figure, he was well muscled and stood over six feet tall, something he used to his advantage when dealing with ruffians in the bar. Hearing the bell ding above the door the barkeeper looked up, ready to inform the guest the tavern was not yet open. Recognizing the patron he placed the rag down on the counter as he moved forward, a warm smile on his astonished face.

"Teyla Emmagan!"

"Jacek, it has been many days." Returning the smile she touched her forehead to his. Her father had introduced her to Jacek when she was still a young girl and with his stories and soft laughter he quickly became a close friend and trading partner. Looking around the tavern she asked, "You are doing well?"

"This year's harvest has been one of the best. Many people have come to the town for trade and many are thirsty before the day is up," he answered with a wink. She laughed, following him back to the counter and taking a seat at one of the stools. "I am glad you are safe. I heard Athos was destroyed during the last Wraith culling. When you did not show up for the previous harvest I feared you and your people did not survive."

"We were taken in by friends," she informed him. "They have given us shelter and assistance in rebuilding our village. They asked only for our friendship in return."

"They sound like good people." He took out two glasses and poured wine into each. She took the offered cup with a gratuitous nod.

"They are." Teyla took a sip, enjoying the sweet taste before she placed the glass down. "That is why I am here. Two of my friends have been taken captive by an unknown enemy. I believe they were betrayed by a merchant who is known to frequent this village. His name is Hadek." One of her people had returned that bit of information only an hour ago and she hadn't hesitated in setting out for the town.

"I am familiar with the man. He has been here many times and more than once I have had to remove him. He becomes very vocal when drinking, it disturbs the other patrons." Jacek paused a moment in thought. "Last night I overheard him talking about easy money and the foolishness of outsiders."

Teyla was relieved to finally have a positive lead on her missing teammates after so many futile efforts. Yet she fumed at the thought of the merchant's betrayal, knowing the whole encounter with SGA-2 had been a setup from the start. "Did he mention who the money was coming from?"

"I am sorry Teyla," Jacek answered with a frown. "The night was busy and there were many conversations among the patrons. I did not hear more of his words. However, I believe he may still be in the village. It would be unlikely for him to leave during the peak of the trading season."

A sly smile appeared on Teyla's face as she reached for the glass of wine. "Then I think I will stay awhile longer. There are some questions I need to ask him."

* * *

The voices woke him up. He hadn't meant to doze off. How long had he been sleeping? Wincing, he slowly sat up on the cot to face the door. A small sigh of relief escaped as he recognized one of the voices arguing about time and complications. Careful not to tear open the bandages around his waist and leg Sheppard rose to his feet as McKay and two Genii stopped before the door.

"It's not that simple," McKay was arguing. "Nothing the Ancients have done has ever been as easy as plug and play. Each system has to be calibrated to..."

"Enough!" One of the Genii unlocked the door and all but pushed the scientist into the cell. "You have been warned before what will happen if you continue to stall."

"I'm not stalling!" McKay defended himself.

"You will get the system working," the Genii told him. Making sure the door was locked the two left without another word.

"Idiots!" McKay growled out as he turned around. "They don't know the first thing about …" He stopped. "Uh Major, you don't look too good. I think you better sit down." He moved to Sheppard's side, easing the swaying soldier back onto the cot. Kolya had been true to his word – the wounds had been treated and wrapped in gauze but judging by the expression on his friend's face painkillers had not been part of the bargain. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Sheppard lied. "You were gone a long time. What happened?"

"Just your typical day of having to fix everyone else's mistakes." Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out two powerbars. "Here."

"Thanks." Sheppard gratefully and eagerly took them; food had not been part of the deal either. The hunger pains he had pushed away hours ago now came back with a vengeance. "How'd you get them?"

"Told them I had hypoglycemia and that I need to eat every few hours or I'd go into shock."

"But that's true." After swallowing he added, "Or so you're always saying."

"It is true. You do not want to see me with low blood sugar. I just may have over-exaggerated a bit on how often I have to eat." He didn't bring up the fact that the Genii scientists hadn't believed him until he started to visibly sweat and shake.

Having finished the two bars Sheppard tucked the wrappers into one of his pockets. He didn't want to get McKay in trouble for sneaking in food. "Amazing how good those taste when you're starving. So what is this device, a weapon?"

"Unlikely. It's similar to the standard consoles back on Atlantis." After describing the device he added, "I believe it worked more for data storage and transfer, primarily used for education. The tubes may have been connected to headsets for more virtual learning."

"Kolya's not going to be happy to hear that."

Leaning his head back against the wall McKay let out a tired sigh. "I know. What I told those two excuses for scientists is true - I really do need to calibrate the system and that will take some time. I'm just not sure what to do afterwards. I mean, I'm great at saving the day but escaping…" He turned to face Sheppard, expectant. "That is more your type of thing."

"Thanks for the confidence, Rodney. You know, I haven't failed yet and I don't intend to now. I need to know more though, get an idea where we're at."

"Underground in some type of bunker," McKay answered. "But I don't think we're on the Genii homeworld."

"That a guess or a fact?"

"This place doesn't seem as elaborate. It was probably found and modified to suit their basic needs. There are no windows, the passages are roughly carved out, and I've heard sounds coming from above." They were both silent for a few moments, lost in thought. Eventually McKay quietly remarked, "I wonder if Ford and Teyla escaped or if they're being held somewhere else." When Sheppard didn't comment, he knew something was wrong. "What happened back on the planet?"

Reluctantly Sheppard informed McKay of the events, losing contact with Ford, overhearing the report of the lieutenant's death, Kolya's threat against Teyla, and his forced surrender. He didn't miss the increased paleness and eventual slump of defeat from the scientist.

"We're dead men."

"Hey Rodney, there's a reason I put those two on my team. I'm betting Kolya couldn't find Ford so he made up the whole thing. If I know the Lieutenant - and I do - he found Teyla and they're planning our rescue right now." McKay cast a glance his way but didn't say anything. "In fact, you're going to help them."

"Me? How?"

"You said you have access to all your equipment, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's only a matter of time before Ford gets here and starts looking for us. I need you to start transmitting a signal that'll reach a jumper's scanners."

"The chances of them stumbling on this planet and searching for a signal are so remote that-"

"McKay, just do it. Trust me. They'll come." The scientist cast him another glance, this time with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I'll get you back to Atlantis, I promise." They would escape, Sheppard vowed, one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

**[5]**

Hadek, wearing expensive clothes and several pieces of jewelry, entered the tavern and took a seat near the back wall as he usually did. Ordering a tall mug of ale he settled into his chair, relaxing after a successful day of trading. Only a few more days and then he could return home with enough money for a very comfortable winter. He watched the coming and going of the people with only mild interest as he drank, thoughts drifting to his upcoming vacation. He was growing tired and was thinking about leaving, and then she entered the room.

The soft leather clothes hugged her body perfectly, enhancing her sensuous figure. Tan skinned, her brownish-red hair lay loose upon her back while a silver necklace with a tear-drop shaped emerald rested against her chest. Her eyes scanned around the room, briefly resting on his before she moved toward the bar. Ordering a small glass of wine she glanced his way a second time, smiling seductively.

Hadek stood, his glass forgotten as he moved toward her, unconsciously wiping the sweat from his hands. As he took a seat beside her he could smell the exotic perfume, a costly commodity. Whoever she was, she was not only beautiful but also rich – the perfect combination. She eyed him coyly over the rim of her wine glass, waiting.

"I am Hadek W'tal," he introduced himself. "I have been here for several weeks and have not seen you before."

"You are a merchant?" she asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"I am an artisan who specializes in all things beautiful. My focus is on jewelry."

"That is impressive." She toyed with the necklace. "I came here looking for a jeweler."

"I am your man," he eagerly told her. "I can make anything you desire."

"I want a bracelet to match this." She indicated the necklace. "Can you do that?"

He looked at the necklace, and what lay below it, closely for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I can."

"That is wonderful!" A warm smile lit her face as she turned toward him. "I had hoped to find a jeweler and here he has found me. This must be fate. Please, tell me more about yourself."

Hadek couldn't believe his luck. Ordering another mug of ale he settled more comfortably in the chair and began to speak of his amazing exploits and adventures. The woman was enthralled, hanging on to his every word. As he ordered drink after drink he failed to notice she was still on her first glass, taking only a tiny sip now and then.

"You are amazing," she told him as he ordered yet another glass. "Much more so than those who claim to be from Atlantis."

"Those Lanteans are nothing!" he said, his voice slightly slurred. "So easy to fool, easy money."

"What do you mean? I heard they were powerful."

"Ha! They were easy to capture."

"You did that?"

"No, not me. But I planned it. Told them about the ruins, knew they would go. The ones who wanted them were real eager to get a hold of 'em. Needed one to fix something. Said I could arrange it. Got paid really good for it too."

"Wow. Who were these people you talked to?"

"Never saw them before but I heard one of them, Kola or something… said he was going to make some Cow guy regret." Hadek blinked a few times as he struggled to stop the room from spinning. He failed to notice the tension from the woman or how her look had hardened to a barely contained rage. Her voice, however, remained soft.

"Where did they take them?"

"Who?"

"Where did they take the ones from Atlantis?"

"I dunno… somewhere. Not their home. An outpost somewhere."

The woman gestured to the bartender, who brought another drink. Offering it to the merchant she told him, "Tell me more."

*** * ***

His head halfway in the base of the console McKay didn't hear the sound of approaching feet until one of them kicked his leg, hard. Issuing a muffled curse he backed out of the console ready to yell at whoever disturbed him. The words were stifled when he saw who it was. Instead he quickly got to his feet, taking a few steps back while unconsciously holding onto his arm.

"You have stalled long enough," Kolya told him. "You will tell me the true purpose of this device or Major Sheppard will die."

"I wasn't stalling!"

"It has been three days. You fixed the controller on Atlantis within the hour."

"That's because I knew how the console worked. This is much different."

"My scientists tell me otherwise." Kolya activated his wrist communicator. "Vazil, report."

_"On my way to him now,"_ her voice responded over the device.

"Wait!" McKay moved to the console. "I was just finishing the last part. It should work now." Kolya looked at him silently. "It _will_ work now."

"Hold for now," Kolya said into the device before turning his cold eyes to McKay. Trying to ignore the fact that the man standing nearby was a ruthless killer, McKay began to explain the device, pointing to the various objects as he went along.

"Your scientists had the configuration of this keyboard all wrong. It was only after recalibrating and normalizing the system that I able to reassemble it properly. These keys here are used to input the necessary information into the system. The sphere in the center works as a central processor in which the programs created on the console will be run in real-time but in a safe and virtual environment. Parts of the system are still missing but could be backward-engineered with a little more time."

Kolya didn't say a word as he watched the scientist move about the device, yet a hand rested on his weapon. Swallowing his fear McKay pressed one of the keys and an overhead display appeared with a few lines of Ancient text asking for input. "Let me demonstrate. One issue we have with acquired Wraith stunner weapons is finding a way to adequately recharge the power without overextending the cells. Too little of a boost and the overall capacity of the device will slowly deteriorate while overcharging may cause the cell to fail altogether. And as you know Wraith tech isn't very compatible with Ancient technology, so we'll ask the system to help create an adapter to integrate the two systems." His hands moving quickly about the device, McKay began to punch in a series of code. Afterwards he pressed one of the central keys and the sphere in the center began to glow. As the system began running through various simulations the lines of code changed to reflect the more efficient processes.

"It's not as impressive as it could be due to the missing parts, as I've said before. Those tubes in the back used to connect to a headset and gloves which would allow the user to work in the virtual environment. Other items could also have been connected as well depending on the type of environment you needed, such as training weapons for new soldiers. Currently you're limited to the simple method of inputting the data directly. Given time I could-"

"Enough!" McKay instantly went quiet, unconsciously stepping back again. Even Cano and Ryal, who had stood quietly to the side of the room, felt the tension from their leader. "Can this device provide the power to recharge the weapons you mentioned?"

"No, I told you it creates virtual environments. It only tells you how to do it. It doesn't actually do it for you."

Kolya was filled with rage; the Lantean must be lying! The device had been discovered in what his scientists had assured him was a weapons lab. Along with it were several objects scattered about, all depleted of power. Some were the gloves and helmets McKay had described but others were shaped like projectile weapons. Kolya knew the power of the Ancestors was great. If he could recharge their weapons he would have enough power to finally remove Cowen from office. Only then, under _his_ leadership, would the Genii finally be able to achieve their goal in destroying the Wraith.

"I have told you no more games," he stated, voice deadly calm. He activated his communicator, eyes never leaving McKay. "Vazil, proceed."

_"Yes sir!" _she replied with way too much enthusiasm.

"You can't do that," McKay told him, his own fears forgotten before the fate of his friend. "I fixed the device like you asked. I told you what it does."

"Enough of this, Doctor McKay." Kolya gestured and the two Genii scientists went and grabbed McKay's arms.

"I'm not lying!" McKay cried out in desperation. He tried to struggle but stopped when his arms were pulled painfully back. "You said you wouldn't harm him!"

"You said you would fix the device."

"I did fix it!" As the seconds passed the Major's chances of survival grew less and less. "It creates virtual environments. I don't know what you thought it was supposed to do but--"

"I said enough!" Kolya struck him across the face. "You will learn to do as you are told. Major Sheppard will die as punishment for his crimes. You will be brought back to serve your sentence in service to the Genii. Get him out of here."

McKay's eyes widened in fear as he flashbacked to the day of the storm and how close he and Dr. Weir had come to being enslaved. Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford had been able to rescue them before that could happen, but now Ford was dead and Sheppard would soon be too. This time there would be no rescue. He would be enslaved for life and the radiation levels in the Genii labs would all but ensure it to be a painfully short one.

"You can't!" McKay called out, once again struggling against the two Genii holding him. His efforts were futile, their grip too strong.

As they dragged him away Kolya simply stated, "Yes I can."

Ignoring the rest of the scientist's pleas Kolya turned his eyes to the device once more. The display screen continued to scroll meaningless text across it. What should have been the key to his victory had become his greatest mockery. Having failed twice before he knew Cowen had been looking for a way to remove his power. Now instead of simply overthrowing him Kolya would need to regain his favor. Perhaps offering up the scientist and the technology he carried would regain Cowen's trust. And once they perfected their nuclear technology nothing would stop the Genii from returning to the glory they once held.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!

**[6]**

Dr. Weir watched as Teyla arrived through the gate with quick steps, her long coat billowing behind her. With determination she moved straight towards the diplomat, not even noticing the astonished and appreciative looks sent her way by the others in the room. That was definitely not standard issue attire!

"I know who took them," Teyla said, "and I know why." The words snapped Weir's attention away from the exotic clothes.

"To my office," Weir told her. Once there Teyla relayed what she learned from the drunken merchant. Hearing Kolya's name Weir felt a stab of panic. He had almost succeeded in his plans to take over the city and it was only due to the Major and Lieutenant's efforts that she and McKay had been rescued.

"From what you say, Cowen does not know about the abduction," Weir commented when Teyla had finished. "And if they are not on the Genii homeworld they can be anywhere."

"Unfortunately that is true. Hadek did not know the address of the planet. He did, however, inform me of several contacts Kolya uses. We can send people there to intercept them."

"Are you sure Hadek won't inform Kolya about your conversation?"

"I am sure. He was quite drunk when I left him, and Jacek assured me Hadek will be … indisposed for awhile."

Weir clasped her hands before her in thought. Three days had passed since Sheppard and McKay were abducted and anything could have happened during that time. There was not even a guarantee her men were still alive, but she couldn't afford to think otherwise. Too many had already been lost and with the Wraith approaching she needed her military commander and chief science officer now more than ever.

"We will need to find these contacts as soon as possible," she said. "Hopefully one of them can be persuaded to give us the address to the planet Kolya is using."

A voice from the doorway said, "I can do better than that. I can give you the address." Weir and Teyla turned in surprise to find Ford standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his regular fatigues although gauze wrapping could be seen poking out beneath his outfit.

"Lieutenant! Should you be out of bed?" With the dark bruise around his eye and the way he favored his right foot Weir got the feeling Ford's discharge from the infirmary was entirely of his own doing.

"I'm fine, ma'am," he answered as he stepped into the room. "We need to go after the Major and McKay. Kolya will only keep them alive for as long as they're needed." He turned his gaze to Teyla. "The Major went along with him to spare you but Kolya had one of his men stay behind to kill you." He turned back to Weir. "Kolya thinks we're both dead so he won't be expecting us. A small team in a cloaked jumper is all we need."

Weir hesitated. She believed him but hated to risk more lives. Yet she trusted her men and she trusted Ford. He had proven himself to be a fine officer. "Very well Lieutenant, assemble a team. You have a go."

"I will go with you," Teyla said.

"And just what do you think you're doing out of bed?" The Scottish accent left no doubt who the voice belonged to. As Beckett entered the room he pointed a finger accusingly at Ford. "You're just as bad as the Major, sneaking off without warning. You need to get back to bed."

"I'm fine, doc. Besides, there's no time. Get your medical kit ready, we're leaving right away."

Beckett stared open mouthed as Ford and Teyla headed out. Turning to Weir he asked, "Care to inform me about what just happened?" As she brought him up to date his expression turned from shock, to anger, to worry. "Guess I better get packing," he said once she finished. "Knowing those two I may need more than just one kit."

The team was ready within twenty minutes. Ford carefully piloted the jumper down, glad for the flying lessons the Major had insisted on giving him. After learning the ATA gene therapy had worked he had quickly been instructed on the use of several devices, the life signs detector and jumper top of the list. Beckett sat in the co-pilot's seat ready to assist in using the scanners to try and locate their teammates. Teyla and Sgt. Bates were in the other two seats while three other marines sat in the back compartment.

Standing alone on the balcony Weir watched as the jumper descended into position. She worried each time a team went through the gate and gave thanks each time they returned safely. And it was times like this, when facing the unknown, that she felt so helpless. All she could do was hope and pray, trusting in her men. As the ship paused to dial the gate she simply said, "Bring them home safe."

"We will," Ford assured her. The wormhole engaged and they were gone.

*** * ***

Vazil headed down the hallway toward the cell, her steps eager, one hand twirling the dagger she always carried. She knew Major Sheppard was a formidable foe to have defeated the Genii strike force on the day of the siege. There were also stories from other traders and travelers who spoke of the remarkable people from Atlantis. Each time she heard them her hate grew deeper and her desire for revenge grew stronger.

When the Commander had planned the ambush she had nearly pleaded that she be allowed to kill the Major outright yet he denied her that pleasure. Then in the cell when her knife had cut into his flesh she had been filled with ecstasy, it felt so glorious, so right. Now at last she had been given permission to kill him. He was still injured from the cuts and weakened by his hunger; he would pose no threat to her. She would make sure to take her time, enjoy every moment. Finally she would have her revenge. Today was the day Major Sheppard would die.


	7. Chapter 7

**[7]**

Once clear of the gate Lt. Ford activated the jumper's cloak and brought the ship to a steady hover above the nearby forest. Although the flying lessons had been excellent he wasn't nearly as adept as the Major at handling several functions at once. Sitting in the co-pilot's chair Dr. Beckett didn't look any more confident. Bringing up the life signs monitor Ford studied the screen for a bit.

"Looks like that merchant was right," he commented, indicating a large cluster of dots about two miles from the gate. "I'm guessing that's their hideout."

"What about those?" Teyla asked, pointing to four dots that were moving away from the camp. As they watched several other dots began to move away from the main cluster as well.

"Your trader warned them," Sgt. Bates accused.

"No, went I left him he was asleep, and Jacek assured me he would stay so for many hours."

"You trust him?"

"With my life." The intensity of her gaze left no room for doubt.

"The sensors are detecting another signal," Beckett said, looking at a new screen that had appeared. "Two, actually."

"What is it?" Ford asked, regarding the screen. There were two transmissions, both with the same pattern. Recognizing the sequence a grin lit his face. "Way to go Doc!"

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"It's an SOS," Bates answered, also recognizing the simple distress code. Of course no one in this galaxy would know what it meant and it was unlikely to be detected by anything besides the jumper. Seeing her puzzled expression he clarified, "An Earth distress signal."

"And with two of them that means both the Major and McKay are here. Now we just need to find out where they're coming from." Responding to Ford's thoughts the jumper automatically adjusted the screens, changing two of the dot colors from white to dark blue. One remained stationary in the camp while the other was in the group of four heading toward the gate.

"Why would they separate them?" Beckett asked. "Why leave one behind?"

"I don't know," Ford answered as he piloted the jumper in the direction of the moving dots. "Unfortunately, we don't know the situation of either of them. I don't like how one isn't moving. Sgt. Bates, you will head to the main base with the others."

"What about you?" Bates asked.

Finding a small clearing Ford set the jumper down and lowered the rear hatch. As he reached for one of the portable life sign detectors he answered, "I'm going to handle the four moving targets. Once I've rescued our man we'll meet up with you at the camp. Any questions? Well then, good luck." With that he headed out of the jumper, quickly moving in the direction of the targets.

"Okay, you heard him," Bates said, closing the hatch before moving to the front of the jumper. "Doctor, bring us to the camp."

"Aye," Beckett answered nervously. Trying to still his shaky hands – he hated flying! - Beckett gripped the controls and the jumper rose into the air.

* * *

_"Commander, we may have a situation,"_ an unknown voice announced through the communicator. _"I heard the Ancestral ring activate and went to investigate but nothing came through."_

Kolya growled out his frustration as he stopped his group. Ryal led followed by Cano and McKay, whose hands were bound before him. The scientist had been walking in a slouch, eyes downcast, but had visibly perked up upon hearing the news. Kolya knew of only one people who had the power to render themselves invisible, but how had the Lanteans discovered their base? He turned his gaze to McKay.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," McKay stammered nervously.

"What did you do?" Kolya demanded again, causing McKay to cower under the intense hate-filled stare. "Search him."

Cano searched the pockets of the scientist, eventually pulling out a small circular device no larger than a button. The Genii scientist handed the unknown device to Kolya, who crushed it before tossing it aside. If the man was anger before, he was now enraged. He moved fast and struck hard. Staggering to the side McKay raised his bound hands to his face, feeling blood from the cut

"Enough games, McKay. Your efforts are in vain. By the time your friends find the camp Major Sheppard will be dead and we will be gone."

"Yeah, well keep whacking me in the head and your efforts will be wasted too," McKay retorted. "Ever hear of a concussion?"

Kolya grabbed him by his collar, lifting him to the tips of his feet. "Make no mistake it is only the knowledge you carry that I need. If you insist on these treacherous acts you will experience more than a simple concussion. You do not need legs in order to assist us." McKay's face drained of all color. Pushing the scientist away in disgust Kolya activated his communicator. "All non-combatants are to abandon base and return to the gate. Everyone else prepare for an attack from the Lanteans. Take no prisoners."


	8. Chapter 8

**[8]**

Standing against the back wall of the cell Major Sheppard watched as Vazil unlocked the door and stepped inside, dagger in hand. "I've waited a long time for this, Sheppard. I will take great pleasure in my revenge."

"Hey wait a minute," he said, holding up a hand. "Can't we talk about this? I don't even know you."

"I am Vazil Sekhon. My husband and brother were among those you viciously slaughtered when you raised the shield on Atlantis. I swore I would avenge them."

"You attacked us," he reminded her. "I was only protecting my people. You would have done the same."

"I would have given them a chance!" she countered angrily. "You took a coward's approach. And for that I will never forgive you!" She charged, no longer caring about going slow, only on the final goal of killing him. She expected him to be weak, to offer little resistance – what she did not expect was the strength he possessed when he counterattacked.

Sheppard easily dodged the knife, turning and striking out with his elbow, propelling her forward. Vazil slammed into the wall, crushing the fingers wrapped around the knife. Dropping the weapon she clutched at her injured hand, eyes filled with fury. With a howl of rage she charged again, punching and kicking, using the hand-to-hand combat skills she had been taught as a child and trained on everyday. She was one of the best fighters, but then so was Sheppard – thanks to the countless practice sessions with Teyla.

They fought, striking and parrying, dodging and taking hits. Vazil aimed for his wounds, which had begun to bleed through the bandages, but he deflected those. People were stronger in times of desperation but he had gone without food for three days, he should not have this much strength and endurance. That damn scientist, he must have snuck food in for his companion. Just wait till she got a hold of him!

Although Vazil was both strong and skillful she was also blinded by rage. Her attacks were powerful but clumsy and eventually Sheppard managed to get a strong and direct kick on her left shin. She cried in pain out as the bone snapped, sending her to the ground in anguish. Clutching at her leg she watched helplessly as he retrieved her fallen knife.

"Kill me as you did them, coward," she spat out. "I will not beg for mercy."

"You just don't get it," he told her. "We're not like that."

"What do you mean?" He began to limp toward the door, ignoring the spikes of pains from his reopened wounds.

"I don't enjoy killing, never did never will. But as a solider it becomes a necessity when protecting yourself, your friends, or your country. When you attacked Atlantis, I was protecting all three."

His words felt like a slap on the face. She knew what he said was true – she would do anything to protect her own. He simply did what any soldier would have done. But why had he not yet killed her? Both Commander Kolya and Chief Cowen had spoke of the brutality of the Lanteans, their ruthlessness and taste for blood. Something was wrong; he was still moving away from her. Why?

"You lie," Vazil hesitantly argued. "You have killed many times before and you still do."

Pausing at the cell door he turned to meet her eyes, a haunted look on his face. "Yes, I do. But I've never killed for fun or revenge, only when I must. And right now I don't have to. So believe me, don't believe me, I really don't care. There are more important things to do right now than stay here and argue with you."

Everything she had been told was a lie, she knew that now. He was sparing her life even after what she had done to him – what more proof did she need? For the first time ever she was ashamed to call herself a Genii soldier.

"If you are talking about your scientist he is no longer here," she informed him in defeat. "The Commander is bringing him back to Chief Cowen."

"Not if I can help it." The conviction in his words surprised her; the loyalty for his friend awed her. _This_ was the true nature of the Lanteans.

"Major Sheppard, I am sorry. I was wrong, blinded by my sorrow. If you wish to save your friend there is a hidden way out of the camp. If you follow that hallway to the end and turn left, you will find an unlit torch. Turning it left will open a way to a tunnel. It is small but it will take you past the guards and to the forest."

Her words were genuine, her face sincere. He nodded, simply saying, "Thanks", before heading out and down the hall. It was about time he made good on his promise to McKay.

* * *

Doctor Beckett set the jumper down in a small clearing a few hundred feet from the camp. If not for the ship's sensors the small encampment - a simple stone cabin and a small tent - would be easy to miss beneath the tall trees. The occupants disembarked, Sgt. Bates leading the way followed closely by Privates Holbrook and Jenkins, while Corporal Waker, Dr. Beckett, and Teyla brought up the rear. The detector in Beckett's hand showed there were twelve signals currently moving about within the vicinity yet there was no one in sight.

"Where are they?" Bates asked, looking around. "Underground?"

"Very likely," Teyla answered. "They use such techniques to hide not only from the Wraith but other people as well. I believe the entrance will be found inside the main building."

"Holbrook, you and Teyla take the left," Bates ordered. "Jenkins and I will go right. Waker, stay with the doctor."

Keeping low the group separated. Bates and Jenkins arrived at the small tent first. While Jenkins covered him Bates threw the flap aside finding it empty except for a circular indentation on the ground; whatever had been there had been recently moved. Without another word the two soldiers moved out and continued their circuit around the camp as Teyla and Holbrook arrived at the cabin.

Teyla paused, listening intently but not hearing anything. With a nod to Holbrook, who raised his weapon to cover her, she opened the door. There was a small hole cut into the floor, a metal ladder leading down into darkness. They didn't shine their lights down in case anyone might be nearby. Leaving Holbrook to guard the pit she backed out of the room.

"It is clear," she told Bates as he and Jenkins arrived. "There is a way down but we cannot see far."

"So no way of knowing what is down there," he commented.

"If Doctor Beckett uses the detector, we will at least know if there is anyone nearby."

"Good idea," he stated before calling for the doctor on the radio. After Beckett arrived and confirmed there were no immediate targets around the entrance Teyla volunteered to go first. Quietly skimming down the ladder she paused. Not hearing anything turned on her light. The room was small, only a few paces wide with one side opening that she quickly moved to cover. The passageway went for several feet before curving to the side and out of sight. She called for the others, moving a few steps into the passage to allow them space to join her. Once everyone was ready she started forward, leading them in.

* * *

Lt. Ford crouched low, regarding the detector in his hand a moment before tucking it into his jacket. They should be just over the next ridge. Moving carefully he climbed the hill, pausing as he took in the sight. The Genii soldier leading the group had a weapon in hand, obviously on alert for any danger. Nearly ten feet back was McKay, his hands bound in front of him, his shoulders slumped in defeat and looking completely miserable. Walking next to him was Kolya, who seemed to tower over the scientist like a butcher leading a lamb to the slaughter. Perhaps the comparison wasn't too far off. Bringing up the back was another unknown Genii soldier looking just as intent as the first.

Ford frowned as he thought over various scenarios. The front and rear guards wouldn't be too much of an issue – it was how to separate Kolya from McKay. It was too far to simply shoot the Genii Commander without the risk of hitting McKay. If he shot at the other guards first Kolya would likely use the scientist as a shield just as he had used Dr. Weir during the storm.

Wishing he'd have thought to bring a Wraith stunner with him, Ford did a quick inventory of his weapons: P-90 and sidearm, knife, and a flash bomb. After a few more moments Ford knew what to do. There was still a chance McKay might get hurt but it was safer than simply taking the shot now and a lot better than enslavement back on the Genii homeworld. McKay would understand – he hoped. One more final run through the plan and he was off.

* * *

Ryal's eyes scanned the forest, uneasy. He could feel someone watching them and knew the others felt the same. Perhaps the only one who didn't realize it was the Lantean scientist, caught up in his own self-pity. This Doctor McKay was weak and pathetic. Although Ryal was a scientist he was also a Genii soldier, trained to fight and carry a weapon as a child. He would never give up so easily. The knowledge McKay carried was the only thing keeping him alive, the only thing he was good for. Arrogant and annoying, why would anyone risk themselves for him? And yet someone was out there, watching and waiting to make a move.

When the attack came it was a shock – literally. Blinding light and a booming sound struck him with such force that he clutched his head in pain. Ryal was barely aware of a figure moving nearby, reacting solely by instinct as he ducked down left, a move that saved his life. The bullet meant for his heart missed by a few inches, striking his shoulder instead. He lashed out with his feet blindly but hit only air. As his hearing began to return gunfire erupted close by and again he kicked again, this time connecting with something soft and yielding. His moment of triumphant ended abruptly when a strike at the side of his head sent him to the ground, unmoving.

When Kolya was able to see moments later he found both Ryal and Cano sprawled across the ground, bleeding and unmoving. The knife in his hand was against McKay's throat, who stood as still as a statue with wide, terror-filled eyes. Kolya scanned about but whoever had taken out his men had already vanished, yet he could still sense eyes upon him.

"Impressive," he called out. "But futile. All you have done is put Doctor McKay in a more difficult position. Up to now I have assured his safety, but if you are foolish enough to try and stop me that will change. I guarantee the only way McKay will make it off this planet alive is by my hand."

There was no answer or reply but the sensation of being watched remained. Kolya prodded McKay forward. "If you still believe your comrade will rescue you then you are not as smart as you claim. You will serve the Genii or you will die."

McKay was desperately trying not to have a panic attack, unable to think that far ahead as he concentrated on each step and trying not to fall. It didn't help that he felt the edge of the knife against his throat or the hot breath of the madman behind him. Every way he looked at it he was so royally screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**[9]**

Major Sheppard blinked against the bright light of day, pausing a moment to regain his bearings. The tunnel Vazil mentioned had indeed brought him safely out and away from the Genii encampment, opening up onto a small hill. Although he wasn't sure where the camp lay due to the twists of the tunnel he could make out the small clearing with the stargate. How long had he been in the tunnels? Could he still get to the gate before McKay was taken through? Pushing aside the throbbing pain in his side and leg he started down the hill toward the gate.

* * *

Teyla ducked and rolled to the side, coming up with her weapon ready and firing. The Genii solider dropped to the ground; that was the last one. After giving the all clear Cpl. Waker and Dr. Beckett entered the room, the first taking up a defensive position near the doorway while the latter headed to the downed soldier. After a quick examination Beckett shook his head.

"So many unnecessary deaths," he commented sadly as he stood. He understood that death was a part of war but as a medical doctor he would always believe there had to be a better way.

"I do not like it either," Teyla told him, "but they leave us little choice." She thought back to her fight with Sora and how she had convinced her that the fighting must stop. Although their friendship had been nearly destroyed during the storm, Teyla had never stopped believing Sora would eventually come to understand the Lanteans. These Genii warriors, however, could not be talked to, attacking them as quickly and viscously as ever. It was kill or be killed and she was not yet ready to die.

"How much farther?" Waker asked. Beckett looked at the scanner in his hand before answering.

"It should be around the next bend." One of the dots in the compound hadn't moved since their arrival. Assuming it was one of their comrades Teyla, Waker and Beckett had split off to investigate while Bates and the other marines continued into the main facility to deal with the remaining Genii.

"Let us hurry." Teyla led the way into the passage. After turning the bend they arrived before a cell, the odor anything but pleasant. Instead of their teammate they found a young female Genii sitting on the floor, her back to the wall, face filled with pain as she clutched at her left leg. She looked up in surprise before her body turned tense, silently watching.

"Where are Major Sheppard and Doctor McKay?" Teyla asked. "Where have you taken them?" The woman didn't answer. Noticing the swelling of her leg Beckett stepped into the room, unaware that both Teyla and Waker had moved protectively to his side. The woman tensed up even more.

"Easy lass, I won't hurt you. I'm Doctor Beckett. I just want a look at your leg."

"You're a medical doctor?" she asked. There was something different about him. He had none of the signs of deceit or malice, only compassion; oddly she trusted him and her uneasiness faded away.

"I am." Kneeling at one side he gently touched at the leg. Noticing her reaction to just the lightest contact he reached into his bag. "It's definitely broken but I believe it is a clean break. I can't do much right now but at least I can give you something for the pain until we can treat it later."

"Why would you help me?" she asked in puzzlement.

"I told you, I'm a medical doctor."

"Dr. Beckett, we don't have time," Waker said impatiently as Beckett filled a syringe with morphine. Why aid the enemy at a time like this? "We have to find the Major and Dr. McKay."

"You are friends of Major Sheppard?" the Genii asked.

"We are," Teyla answered. "Do you know where he has been taken?"

"He was not taken," she answered with a slight laugh. "He bested me in combat, truly an excellent warrior." She looked up to meet Teyla's eyes. "I am Vazil. I was wrong about you Lanteans. Commander Kolya led me to believe you were ruthless killers but I know better now. Major Sheppard spared my life and here you aid me even though you worry about your comrade. I am sorry." She bowed her head to them before continuing. "Major Sheppard has already left in pursuit of Doctor McKay, who is being brought back to the homeworld by Commander Kolya. If you take the same passage that Major Sheppard took you may still have time to catch them."

"Why should we trust you?" Waker asked. "You're Genii."

"I am. But just as your Major Sheppard showed me you Lanteans are not all evil, I hope you will learn the same about the Genii."

"Yeah… sorry," he apologized. She simply nodded in acceptance.

"What passage did the Major take?" Teyla asked, and Vazil told them.

"Be careful not to move too much," Beckett informed Vazil as the three began to leave. "Someone will be back to splint the leg."

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm not going anywhere," she softly laughed. "Your medicine has helped greatly. Thank you and good luck finding your friends." With a nod to her Beckett turned and followed Teyla and Waker out. Teyla radioed Bates on what they discovered. The sergeant's group had not found anything and, since none had the ATA gene, would leave the jumper where it was and rendezvous with them back at the gate.

They found the passage as described, along with a bloody handprint on the base of the torch. "We have to hurry," Beckett told the others, knowing all to well that no injury would stop Sheppard from rescuing one of his men. They ran down the passage, desperate to find both Sheppard and McKay before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**[10]**

Moving swiftly through the forest Lt. Ford was closing in on the new life sign that had appeared. He didn't like leaving McKay alone with Kolya, but he didn't like an unknown person creeping up on him even more. At the rate the two were moving he would have enough time to investigate the new target and still get to the gate before them. After that he wasn't sure would happen, only that he'd never allow McKay to be taken away. Pausing aside one of the larger trees Ford consulted with the device before tucking it away. The target would be coming right about…

"Major Sheppard!" The cry of surprise stopped the soldier in his tracks, the stolen knife raised automatically until he recognized the voice.

"Ford?" Surprise and relief flooded through Sheppard as the Lieutenant stepped into view – Ford was alive! "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Good to see you too, sir," Ford offered with a grin before asking in concern, "You okay?" The gauze wraps around his waist were seeped through with blood.

"Okay enough," Sheppard answered. "Is Teyla…"

"She's fine, sir. In fact, she and Sgt. Bates went to follow one of the distress signals in the main compound. I went after the second. Sir, Doctor McKay is…"

"I know. Kolya has him."

"I was able to take out the two men with him." Ford quickly went over what had happened in the forest. "We need to get to the gate before they do."

"Let's go." Turning around, Ford led the way. "You have a plan?" Sheppard asked.

"Not yet sir," he answered honestly. "I'm open to any suggestions."

"I'll think of something."

"You always do sir." As they ran, Sheppard only hoped Ford's confidence in him wouldn't be misplaced.

* * *

When the stargate finally came into view Dr. McKay was no longer just concerned about keeping his neck intact. The reality of the entire situation came back - the threats Kolya had made against him earlier, the assured enslavement by Cowen, and the slow death caused by radiation poisoning. Although self-preservation had always been his highest priority, the thought of going through the gate was more terrifying than simply dying right now.

"Do not stop now, Doctor McKay. We are almost there."

"I really don't think this is a good idea," he answered, frantically trying to think of a way out that didn't involve agonizing pain. "You know my plans don't always work."

"So you had me believe and yet Atlantis survived. "

"Yeah but…"

"There was the puzzle on Dagan."

"Well Sheppard helped and…"

"Enough. You _will_ serve the Genii."

"I'd rather not," McKay told him, refusing to take another step. Kolya pushed against him, his greater strength forcing the scientist to step forward. He could simply push the Lantean the rest of way but too much time had already been wasted.

"I see you have not yet learned your lesson," the Genii said. "Apparently I need to do something about that." Shifting the knife in his hand Kolya sliced down on McKay's chest and again across the other way. As the scientist cried out in pain Kolya brought the bloody knife before McKay's face.

"Shall I continue?"

Before McKay could respond another voice shouted out, "I don't think so!" The Genii turned quickly to the sound, returning the knife to McKay's throat. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

"You are dead."

"Funny, I don't feel like a ghost." Blocking the way to the gate, Lt. Ford held his P-90 aimed at them. "In fact I feel quite alive, which I can't say the same for you if you dare cut him again." Seeing Kolya's eyes shift about he added, "And if you're looking for your guard at the gate, don't bother. He won't be moving anytime soon. Now, let McKay go."

Despite the burning pain from the cuts McKay felt a wave of relief – Ford was alive! And if he was okay chances were Teyla was too. Relief soon turned to guilt – it was too late to save Sheppard.

"And if I don't?" Kolya asked. McKay let out a whimper as the knife began to cut into his skin again. "Are you willing to let Doctor McKay die? I think not. Lower your weapon, Lieutenant."

"Don't think so. After all this you won't kill McKay."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Are you willing to risk it? I am growing tired of his disobedience." He moved the dagger slightly, causing another whimper out of the scientist. Blood dripped from McKay's neck, but whether it was from the chest or neck wounds wasn't clear.

In all the time McKay had known Ford the solider was casual, easy-going, and way too enthusiastic. Right now the young officer's face was more serious than it had ever been before, his eyes dangerous. It was a look McKay had seen on Sheppard's face when he went off on his own to battle the super-Wraith. He couldn't let Ford throw his life away. Feeling the knife move away from his throat McKay called out, "Ford, don't! He already killed Sheppard!" If Ford's eyes were dangerous before they were downright lethal now. However that didn't stop him from lowering his weapon and dropping it on the ground.

"And your sidearm," Kolya ordered.

Ford did as he was told. Raising his hands in surrender Ford stated with venom, "The Major will be avenged."

Laughing, Kolya loosened his hold on McKay as he brought up a gun with his other hand. This time he would make sure the soldier was dead. "By who, you?"

"No, by me!" The voice came from behind only an instant before two hands locked onto Kolya's wrists, pulling them back and off of his prisoner. "McKay move!"

Despite his state of shock the scientist did as told, running forward without thought while his mind tried to process what was happening. That was the Major's voice! Sheppard was still alive! He turned, eyes wide as he saw the Major in a wrestling match with the Genii Commander over control of the weapons. Barely aware Ford was cutting the ropes off his hands MacKay watched in horror-filled fascination at the fight.

Sheppard had managed to knock the gun out and away, and despite his earlier wounds was holding his ground against Kolya as the bloody knife moved dangerously between them. Eventually Kolya pulled himself free of the Major's grip and without hesitation charged. Sheppard managed to draw the knife he'd taken from Vazil to deflect the first strike and punch out with his other hand, which Kolya blocked. They battled, blade-to-blade and hand-to-hand, neither willing to give an inch despite their injuries.

"McKay!" At Ford's insistent yell McKay turned away, only now realizing his hands were free. Shoving his IDC and radio at him Ford ordered, "Dial Atlantis, now!" Before McKay could respond the soldier was running to join his commanding officer. At first frozen by the scene – so much blood! - McKay eventually managed to tear himself away and hurry toward the DHD. Before he could reach it something heavy smacked into him from behind. The ground flew up too fast, the impact shooting spikes of pain across his head and re-igniting the fire on his chest.

"Not this time." Before he could find the source of the voice he felt another spike of pain on the back of his head - and then he felt no more.

*** * ***

Major Sheppard was doing his best to push back the pain but with recent battle with Vazil, the run through the tunnel and forest and now his fight with Kolya, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. When Lt. Ford arrived and took over the fight, his own dagger moving swiftly and skillfully, Sheppard staggered to the side and out of the way, relieved to have a moment's rest. His whole body was screaming in agony, begging for him to stop but he couldn't, not until McKay was safe. Turning to check on the scientist his relief turned to fear. McKay was face first on the ground, unmoving, while the Genii Ryal was hobbling toward the DHD.

"Ford?" Sheppard asked, not wanting to leave his subordinate but knowing he had to stop Ryal.

"Go!"

Trusting Ford to hold his own against Kolya, Sheppard forced his body to move. Ryal had already reached the DHD, if he managed to dial out…Sheppard lunged. The Genii moved just enough to avoid the blade but not the rest of the Major as the soldier slammed into the Genii, knocking him into the DHD before they both landed hard. The gate swooshed open as they rolled about, grappling for control of the knife. Although they both were severely wounded they fought with all their strength; whoever gave in first would die.

* * *

Teyla was only vaguely aware of the branches that brushed against her as she ran. She could hear Cpl. Waker and Dr. Beckett behind her, trying their best to match her impossibly fast speed. "Teyla, just go!" She cast a quick glance back at the Corporal, not sure if she should leave them behind. "Go!" he called again. Without a word she turned back and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

* * *

In the end Ryal managed to land the critical blow, striking directly at the cut in Sheppard's side. The Major couldn't stop the scream that tore from his lips or Ryal's hands from gripping onto his neck and squeezing. Blackness appeared at the outer edges of his vision.

"This time I will make sure you are dead!" the Genii spat out, increasing pressure. Sheppard thrashed out as best he could but his strength was all but gone, his arms dropping uselessly to the ground. The darkness began to creep in more and more – then suddenly the pressure was let up as he heard Ryal yell out, "Commander, they're here!"

Sheppard's right hand brushed up on something small but sharp. Using the last of his strength he grabbed onto it and brought the small rock up and into the Genii's throat. Ryal released the Major, grabbing at his own neck in a futile effort to close the fatal wound. His astonished eyes met Sheppard's for one last moment before fading away. Ryal's lifeless body titled and fell over leaving Sheppard alone and, miraculously, still alive.

He was only vaguely aware of what happened next. While Teyla's arrival had given Sheppard the opening he needed to win it had distracted Ford just enough to lose. As the Lieutenant went down from a blow to the head Kolya turned and ran, dodging the fire of Teyla's weapon and escaping through the gate. His memory came in pieces after that as he fought the darkness – Teyla's frightened face, Sgt. Bates securing the area, Dr. Beckett with bloody rags in hand threatening never to let him offworld again. When had the others arrived? Where were Ford and McKay?

Sheppard struggled to remain conscious, straining to find his teammates, needing to know they were safe. Finally he saw them, Ford and Teyla kneeling by McKay's side as they treated his wounds. Ford saw him and offered a quick thumbs-up – McKay was going to be alright. As everything else began to blur away one thing remained clear: his teammates were safe and alive. With that comforting thought he finally allowed the darkness to take over.


	11. Chapter 11

**[11]**

Sitting alone at her desk Dr. Weir rubbed tiredly at her temples as she tried to push back the growing headache. It had been a few hours since the rescue team had returned with their missing comrades. She barely had a chance to assure herself with her own eyes they were okay before Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay had been rushed to the infirmary by Beckett and the medical crew. Lt. Ford and Teyla, despite walking on their own accord, look haggard as well. Despite her need to know what had transpired she had insisted they report first to the infirmary for treatment.

Teyla had the least injuries, a few cuts and scrapes from the fighting in the compound and run through the forest. Next was Ford, who had torn the stitches from his previous injury as well as gaining several new cuts from his fight with Kolya. As the wounds were cleansed and bandaged he explained to her what had happened. McKay was brought out not too long after that by one of the other physicians. The doctor had tended to the cuts on the scientist's chest and neck and, finding no signs of a concussion, had promptly added a sleeping aid to the IV. Not only did McKay look like he had barely slept but the wounds would leave him sore and tender and the doctor had learned long ago that the best McKay was a sleeping one. Three down, one to go.

Sheppard had been immediately been prepped for surgery and Weir hadn't liked the grim look on Beckett's face or the quick synopsis he had given her. Among the worst were the two deep lacerations on his side and leg that had become infected. Add onto that more knife wounds, two broken ribs, loss of blood, high fever and dehydration and it was lucky he was still breathing. The solider had pushed himself so far this time he might not be able to come back.

"Elizabeth?" The soft voice snapped her alert. Blinking tired eyes, Weir looked up to see Beckett in the doorway.

"Carson?" Worriedly she stood up. He had agreed to contact her on the radio when Sheppard was out of surgery. For him to have come in person must mean that … "John is … is he…"

"He's a fighter," the physician told her. "It was touch and go for a bit but he made it. We have him sleeping now, probably will be that way a few days to recover his strength."

"That's good," she answered with relief, almost collapsing back into the chair. She wanted to add more but didn't know what to say. She didn't have to.

"Aye, lass," Beckett told her knowingly, "I was worried too. I tried to contact you on radio but you didn't answer so I thought I'd come in person."

Weir felt at her ear and found her radio missing. She looked down, spotting it lying on the desk nearby. She hadn't remembered taking it off, but then again the last few hours had been a blur.

"Can I see him?"

"Knew you'd say that," he answered with a smile. Returning his smile, she followed him out and to the infirmary, needing to assure herself that her head of military, and her friend, was okay.

* * *

Through the sky he soared, fast and free, the wind rushing against his face. There was nothing else but him and the sky. He had never known freedom like this before. All the chains that held him were gone and he never wanted to go back. Whenever he began to sink down he would twist and soar even higher than before. Although he felt something was missing, each time he tried to focus on it the feeling vanished leaving him alone again, so he continued to fly.

Eventually the silence was broken by a voice in the distant. Quiet and soft the words were unfamiliar and yet they were also familiar. Slowly the voices became more distinct, soft and gentle, calm and light, hard and annoying. As the sound increased in volume and length he felt himself drifting back down. This time he didn't rise up again but allowed himself to move away from the sky and freedom and towards that which called to him.

* * *

"Two tens."

"Three threes."

"I do not have anything."

"You have a flush, that beats both of us."

"Oh you are right."

"Again? What type of deck are you using anyway?"

"Sure blame the deck. You just suck at cards, no strategy at all."

"Strategy? It's all about probability and statistics which I'll have you know I was head of my class."

"Head? Did not your other classmates have heads?"

"Of course they have heads!"

"He means he was the best student."

"I see. So is the worst student the foot of the class?"

In the moment of stunned silence a small sound escaped his lips.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

A shuffling noise followed. Missing the sound of the voices he left the darkness. Blinking his eyes open Sheppard made out three blurry shapes hovering above him.

"He's awake!"

"Dr. Beckett, Major Sheppard has woken up."

"Hey sir, good to see you."

As his eyes adjusted the blurs came into focus. Teyla, Ford, and McKay stood around the edges of his bed, each with relief in their eyes. Teyla and Ford were dressed in their regular outfits while McKay wore an oversized shirt and blue robe, gauze wrappings sticking out from beneath the shirt and curling around his neck.

"Hey," he croaked out. Teyla held out a small ice chip that he gladly accepted. It was cold and wet, soothing his parched throat.

"About time you woke up, Major," McKay said.

Seeing his raised eyebrows Ford informed him, "You've been asleep for three days, sir."

"Kolya?"

"Escaped. It's my fault, I should've stopped him."

"Not your fault, Ford," Sheppard said, trying to resist a yawn. How could he still be tired after sleeping three days?

"That's what we've told him but the boy won't listen." Sheppard turned to the new voice, watching as Beckett and Weir arrived. "He's as stubborn as you," the physician added.

"Good to see you, John," Weir told him with a smile.

"Same here." This time he was unable to stop the yawn.

"Okay, there'll be plenty of time to talk later. Right now my patient needs to rest."

"Rest? He's been sleeping for three days already, how much rest does he need?"

"Rodney!" Weir scolded.

"What, I'm just saying…"  
"Okay, visiting hours are done for the day, everyone out," Beckett ordered, waving his hands in a shooing motion. "Except you, Rodney. Back to bed."

"But I told you I'm fine. I've got to finish the-"

"No buts, bed."

Reluctantly McKay moved back the other bed. 'For observations', Beckett had insisted. McKay had a suspicion it wasn't as much observation as forced downtime – he was itching to get to the lab and do further testing on the Ancient device. Dr. Zelenka had come by earlier with a more thorough report, including an idea on how the device could be used as a fight simulator using specially designed weaponry. If they could reverse-engineer some of those weapons it would offer the marines a great way to increase their skills without the risk of real combat.

Beckett returned to his office. Weir offered a comforting smile and a promise to be back soon before leaving, giving the four teammates a moment to assure themselves everything would be alright. They were all alive, they were together; they were home. Teyla gently patted Sheppard's arm. "Thank you, John."

"See you later, sir."

After Ford and Teyla were gone Sheppard turned his bleary eyes to McKay. The scientist seemed to be more sullen than usual. "You okay?"

The question seemed to take McKay by surprise. Was he? Physically his chest and neck were still sore but Beckett had assured him there would be no scaring. But besides that … it wasn't something he wanted to think about just yet. Hesitantly he replied, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," Sheppard replied, understanding the unspoken words. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about just yet either. He turned his head back and closed his eyes. Beckett must have prescribed the good drugs - he couldn't even feel the aches from before. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when McKay spoke.  
"Major?"

Without opening his eyes he asked, "Rodney?"

"I just… well… you kept your promise and I … well, thanks."

Sheppard smiled, feeling the peace of sleep pulling at him again. This time he let it take him knowing that when he awoke his teammates would be there, waiting.

**[Epilogue]**

Kolya walked down the corridor on the way to see Cowen, who summoned his top commander only a few minutes ago to discuss 'urgent business' in regards to Atlantis. A week had passed since the disaster at his hidden lab had ruined his plans to takeover the Genii. Only four of his men had made it back alive including Vazil, who had returned hobbling in crutches with a broken leg due to an accident during her 'training'. She had informed him that the Lanteans had raided the underground lab, leaving nothing behind. At least there would be no evidence of his activities.

"Commander?" Kolya stopped, turning to see Ladon Radim step out from one of the side rooms. The officer looked worried.

"What is it? I have business to attend to."

"With Chief Cowen, I know." Now that surprised Kolya – the messenger had informed him it was a secret meeting. Ladon continued. "You cannot go, sir. It's a trap. He knows your recent training mission was a cover for your dealings with an Ancestral weapon and failed attempt to bring back Doctor McKay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir, one of your men betrayed you. I was there. I heard everything. The ambush, the device, and your near capture."

Rage filled Kolya – betrayed by one of his own men, those who had sworn allegiance to him and him alone? As soon as he discovered the defector he would make sure the man would never talk again. Despite his anger his face remained calm as he simply asked, "Who?"

"I will deal with him, sir," Ladon answered, knowing the reason for the question. "However, now is not the time. As soon as you fail to show Chief Cowen will know you have learned the truth of the meeting. He will issue a warrant for your capture and kill you for treason. You must leave now."

"Why should I believe you?" Although Ladon had been a member of his strike force on Atlantis the officer was also a close advisor to Cowen.

"Because I too believe the corruption has gone on long enough. It is time for a new Chief." The soldier looked up to meet his eyes. "You, sir. You should be Chief of the Genii."

"You would betray Cowen?"

Ladon placed his right fist over his heart. "I swear allegiance to you and you alone, Commander." The solemn vow held the utmost honor among the Genii. Kolya looked at the man a moment before nodding.

"Very well, Ladon. I accept your pledge."

"Thank you, sir. Now, you must hurry. I will try and stall Chief Cowen as long as I can. You must escape while you can. I will contact you later via messenger. Good luck, Commander." Placing a fist over his heart again Ladon turned and swiftly proceeded down the corridor.

Cursing beneath his breath Kolya turned back the way he had come. If he was going into exile there were a few items he needed to retrieve first. It would be hard to coordinate the takeover from afar but with Ladon as his inside man it could still be done. There would still be time to obtain that which he rightly deserved. Then, after he disposed of Cowen, he would make sure the Lanteans paid for their treachery. They would learn to fear the name of Acastus Kolya, Chief of the Genii.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
